Vampire Academy: Dimitri's POV
by LilyMurphy
Summary: Guardian Belikov is a serious Russian sent to guard the last of her line Princess Vasilisa Dragomir who has been missing for two years along with her possible future guardian Rosemarie Hathaway. Dealing with a possibly unstable and definitely fiery teenager was certainly not what he signed up for. Will he be able to tame her the wild Rose or will she burn him? Vampire Academy DPOV
1. Chapter 1

I leaned back from my desk, stretching. The computer screen held no more answers than it had two hours ago when I had started my shift, and my eyes burned. For two years, I spent hours on the computer, desperately searching for the Moroi Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and her Dhampir classmate Rosemarie Hathaway but to no avail. I wasn't the only one either, there were three of us at least every day using every contact in our reach trying to find the missing teens.

I exhaled loudly, catching the attention of the woman across from me. Alberta looked just a miserable as I felt, her eyes were red from strain and it was obvious she hadn't taken a break recently.

"We'll find them," I said, sounding much more sure of myself than I felt. Without so much as a lead in the past two years things were looking grim indeed. No one had seen them, and without any sightings it was starting to look as though the girls weren't among the living any more.

"I'm sure we should have heard something by now, Rose is, well she might have been good when she left but she wouldn't have lasted a second against a Strigoi." Alberta pinched the bridge of her nose, "She's not exactly cautious."

I glanced back at my computer screen where a picture of each girl sat up in the corner, their photos from their school ID's, it was all we had to go on but if they were smart they would have changed their appearances as much as possible. Although, if what I heard about Rosemarie was true, she had trouble staying hidden for long. Which is what was making this so frustrating; two teenage girls shouldn't be able to outsmart a whole network of adults.

Mmm," I said, staring at my screen, something about Rosemarie, her eyes, even through a picture I can feel her staring at me, almost as though she were taunting me. I pull my eyes away before she can drive me insane, "I need a coffee."

I push away from my desk and head towards to the door just, and just as I set my hand on the handle the phone rings. My heart stops, the only reason the phone would ring is if they found the. Alberta is on it before it can stop it's first noise. Her face is blanched as she picks it up, and then just like that the colours is back and she's breathing regularly. She's speaking quickly as she begins to scribble on paper in front of her, the other guardians on full alert now and my coffee is all but forgotten. She sets the down the phone and looks at all of us, all previous signs of exhaustion gone.

"We found them."

* * *

So this is just my first chapter in Dimitri's POV, also my first fanfic ever so please be kind! I hopefully should update regularly, I look forward to lots of feedback! 

I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters, all rights belong to Richelle Mead


	2. Chapter 2

Within moments of the phone call, myself and 10 other guardians are being briefed on one of the private academy jets. The teens have been staying in off campus college housing, renting a room and attending high school for the past 8 months in Portland. I'm almost impressed that they have been so close this whole time and managed to stay hidden.

The guardian briefing us looks almost uncomfortable when he states our primary objective.

"The goal is to bring the Dragomir princess back safely." He clears his throat and looks back down at the paperwork on the table in front of us. He leaves the uncomfortable part unsaid, it's not necessary to bring it up. Our main objective is to retrieve the princess. If we can bring back the Hathaway girl as well, that's just fine but she isn't our priority. My mind flashes to the picture on my computer, her eyes dark, and I make a silent promise to her that I will bring her back too. I know in all likelihood she'll be sent away from the Academy as soon as we land; her record isn't exactly clean and taking a moroi, especially a royal moroi into harm's way is more than enough to warrant expulsion but I can't help but feel responsible for her. After following her case for 2 years, I feel like I know her, or at the very least owe her something.

The rest of the flight is silent and I wonder if the others find the way guardians, even novices are disposable to the moroi? Normally I squish down any sort of rebellious thoughts, but something about this sets me on edge. As if female dhampir numbers weren't low enough already, here we were essentially prepared to leave one behind, in the world alone. I keep my face neutral but my hands are in tight fists until we disembark.

It's still dark when we land, around 2 AM. The drive to the address for the girls isn't far and it is decide that it's better to retrieve them immediately then wait for something to potentially spook them. We pull onto the street and spread out on foot, taking up positions on the streets surrounding the property should they try to run.

The house is dark except for a light in the kitchen, when I ask about a possible contact, one of the other guardians, Emil, I believe is name was reported that it was just a human boy studying.

"What do you think?" His voice crackled over the earpiece, "Should we breach, even with the kid in there?"

"No, leave it." The last thing I wanted was to cause a scene and involve the Alchemists. "We can wait until he's gone to bed, then we'll send a two person team in."

Agreement came over the radio, and so we settled into our hiding places and begun the waiting game. I have to give the human credit, he certainly seemed dedicated to whatever it was he was doing, either that or he had simply fallen asleep at the table.

Around 3, movement on the second floor caused me to move forward slightly, out of the cover of the tree I had been crouched behind for an hour.

From my vantage point it wasn't too hard to make out the two girls, and, wait, no. I watched in amazement as Vasalisa, it had to be as her colouring was far too light to be Rosemarie's bent her head down to the dhampir's neck. In that moment, I began to realize just the level of commitment Rosemarie was willing to make to her moroi's wellbeing. It was something I wasn't sure even I could do. I could almost watch the energy move from one girl to the other, in moments Vasilia was up and moving further into the room away from the window and out of sight, leaving a dazed looking Hathaway staring with glazed eyes out the window. Realizing that she could probably see me at this point I stepped back into the shadows, but not before she must have caught a glimpse of the movement. I saw a brief look of panic before she was gone, disappearing out of sight.

"Shit" I swear into my radio, "We've got to move, they're on the run."

Moments later I hear a door slam shut and from here, I can hear the jangle of keys. From a distance I can see the two girls, one pulling the other along as they desperately head almost directly towards me. When they're just feet away, I step towards them. The other guardians close in behind them and then Rosemarie does something I don't expect, although after what I've seen tonight, I should know better, she pulls the princess close to her back and tries to shield her from all of us at once.

"Leave her alone," her voice is low, protective. "Don't touch her."

I put my hands up, trying to show her that I'm not a threat, well not to her at least. "I'm not going to-"

She lashes out, but it's clumsily performed, it's obvious she hasn't been practicing while on the run, and almost too easy to deflect. In one motion, I've pushed her away, farther than I'd intended but before she can hit the ground, I steady her, holding her arm. It's then that I notice the marks on her neck, and I'm reminded what she's willing to sacrifice for the girl behind her. When she notices my gaze she reaches with her free hand to wear there is still fresh blood on her neck. Embarrassment flashes across her face before she shakes her hair to cover the evidence.

Our eyes meet for a moment before she pulls away, readying herself for another attack before a small voice fills the air.

"Rose," Vasilisa catches Rose's hand, "don't."

And gradually, I watch as the fight seems to leave her. Realizing that I won't be subject to anymore surprise attacks, I step forward and give the princess a quick bow.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov," I look at the two girls, and I know the words I'm about to say are the equivalent of a death sentence. "I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess."

* * *

**Hey so I realized that I changed tense like halfway through the first chapter and I thought about about going back to fix it, I really did but I'm far too tired for that. Thanks so much for the feedback guys! I really appreciate it!**

**All rights for VA and characters belong to Richelle Mead.**


End file.
